


Meant

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Belly Dancing, Best Friends, Dancing, M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto sighed once again as he took in his appearance. His hair was spiked up in it’s usual attire, the only difference to his image were the clothes he was wearing. He usually dressed in grey tapered sweatpants and a fitted black t-shirt, but today he was wearing a black unbuttoned shirt and formal sweat pants that were also black. He was dressed this way because he had an important duet to preform and it was one that he had choreographed himself, he was glad that his old dance teacher had agreed to be his partner because he was comfortable and they both knew each others limits.<br/>“You ready to go?” Gaara asked calmly, most people were frightened of Gaara. But Naruto had somehow managed to become one of his best friends through the many years of dancing they did together.</p><p>“I’m as ready as I’ll every be.” Naruto grinned, giving his friend an thumbs up before walking out onto the stage. The only thing he was dreading was the part where he got graded for his choreography, this was the first time he was preforming his own original choreography on a stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the worst fanfic I have ever written. I hope that one day I might be able to improve it.
> 
> If you're wondering about the choreography of the dance: 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sfxqb3m2WWE
> 
> And I named it after the song in the dance because I love "Meant" by Elizaveta.

Naruto sighed once again as he took in his appearance. His hair was spiked up in it’s usual attire, the only difference to his image were the clothes he was wearing. He usually dressed in grey tapered sweatpants and a fitted black t-shirt, but today he was wearing a black unbuttoned shirt and formal sweat pants that were also black. He was dressed this way because he had an important duet to preform and it was one that he had choreographed himself, he was glad that his old dance teacher had agreed to be his partner because he was comfortable and they both knew each others limits.  
“You ready to go?” Gaara asked calmly, most people were frightened of Gaara. But Naruto had somehow managed to become one of his best friends through the many years of dancing they did together.

“I’m as ready as I’ll every be.” Naruto grinned, giving his friend an thumbs up before walking out onto the stage. The only thing he was dreading was the part where he got graded for his choreography, this was the first time he was preforming his own original choreography on a stage.

The stage remained mainly dark, apart from the spotlight that stayed on Kurenai (Who was wearing an oversized shirt, black cheerleading bloomers, tights and a pair of heels. It was always easy for Naruto to lose himself to the music when he ignored everyone but his partner. Naruto had decided to go for a rumba dance style because he liked how graceful and less rigid the dance moves were, it was completely different to his usual style. But every dance that he had choreographed turned out to be completely different to the last one. When he started dancing with Kurenai, many of the crowd started screaming in delight. He always liked to tell a story for through dance, which meant that the stage crew had to mess with the lights more than had been done for the other dances throughout the day. When the two were finished with the dance the crowd as well as the examiners stood, clapping. Naruto smiled as he left the stage.  
“You did great.” Gaara complimented, slapping his back in congratulations.

“Thanks.” Naruto grinned brightly, He changed to his usual dance wear because he didn’t have enough time to shower and he didn’t want to walk around like this. “I’ll see you tomorrow? I need to catch up with Sasuke.” 

“He’s been in a foul mood.” Gaara warned.

“That’s never good. Was he here?”

“I didn’t get a good look at the crowd. But you’ll probably catch him in the hallways.”

“Thanks.” Naruto smiled, once again before disappearing off to find Sasuke. It was never good when Sasuke was in foul mood because that lead to everyone else having to deal with sharp harsh remarks from the teen. When Naruto finally found the teen, he approached cautiously before saying a greeting, Sasuke barely acknowledged him, which was extremely bizarre because the guy would always grunt or do something in response to his greeting.

“Naruto. I think we should head out.” Kiba suggested. Naruto ignored the guy and turned Sasuke around harshly.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Naruto asked, instead of getting a response, Sasuke glared at the teen before slamming his fist against Naruto’s cheek. The blow was highly unexpected, and due to this, Naruto ended up losing balance and smacking his head against the lockers. He groaned in pain, his head was beginning to hurt like a bitch. Instead of making a scene and punching the boy back. Naruto stood up, smiled at Kiba to indicate that he was okay and walked off to find the medical room.

“Naruto!” Sasuke yelled, his face contorting into a shocked expression. It seemed like the teen had just realized what he had done, Naruto smiled at him before continuing his way the nurse’s office.

The true extent of the damage done wasn’t known until Naruto entered the room and started seeing black spots. He sat down on the seat before the nurse was even to get a word out. His hand pressed against the back of his head where the pain seemed to be coming from and when he retrieved his hand back, blood was coating his hand.  
“Naruto. What happened?” Shizune asked, her voice laced with worry as she looked around the room for supplies.

“I was really clumsy and I sort of fell into the locker.” Naruto laughed sheepishly, “I didn’t think it was this bad.”

“You need to be more careful! Tsunade is going to freak out when she hears about this.” Shizune sighed, checking if Naruto had a concussion before cleaning the injury and bandaging it.

“So are you going to tell me I can’t dance?”

“Not until your head is okay.”

“Thank God! I hurt my head after the exams.”

“Promise me you’ll go home and rest. And please see me tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow Shizune!”

The Next Day

Naruto wished he could say that everything was okay, but it was awkward. He decided he would give Sasuke some space and let the guy approach him when he was ready to talk. But the night before he had received a call from Itachi demanding where he was and why he wasn’t at dinner, it was really weird to have to tell the guy that he was injured and wouldn’t be able to come for a while. The school day consisted of students staring at Naruto, he wondered how Sasuke was dealing with the attention.  
“Naruto! Are you okay? We heard about what happened.” Temari asked, inspecting his bandages and scowling at the sight of them.

“It’s only a little cut.” Naruto laughed.

“What’s going on between you two?” Gaara asked.

“Nothing.”

“So are you going to sit with at the table at lunch? Or are we going to move somewhere else?”

“Sit at the table. There’s nothing going on so don’t make a big deal out of it.”

“What about you?”

“I need to see Shizune.”

“You said it was just a little cut.”

“It is. Shizune’s being a worry-wart. You know how much she coddles me.”

“Well I guess we’ll see you later?”

“Yeah.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was furious, he was an Uchiha. He wasn’t supposed to lose his cool, he ran his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner. The teenager never meant to hurt Naruto, but everything was getting so complicated and he needed a way to get his frustrations out. Instead of calming down from hurting the blonde, he felt more on edge. Sasuke really needed to find the teenager so that he could apologize, everyone was talking about how the blonde was bandaged up and this made Sasuke worry more about his friend because he never intended for that damage to be caused. He started wandering through the corridor before he found the blonde exiting the nurse’s office, Sasuke recoiled slightly at the sight of the bandages and the bust lip.  
“Naruto.” Sasuke breathed, getting the blonde’s attention.

“Hey.” Naruto smiled brightly, giving sasuke a little wave.

“Are you okay?”

“Oh this? It looks a lot worse than it is.” Naruto laughed, “Are you okay?”

“I wanted to apologize.”

“Why on earth would you apologize? I was the one that was prying.”

“I still hurt you.”

“So are you going to tell me what’s wrong or are you going to punch me again?”

“I think I’m going crazy.”

“Well I think sanity’s over rated.” Naruto stated, causing Sasuke’s mouth to twitch slightly.

“You could do so much better than me. I’m awful to you.” Sasuke sighed miserably.

“You are an asshole. But I couldn’t ask for anyone better as my best friend, you seriously need to stop putting yourself down.”  


“Well I think I’m going to fuck things up now.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re making me crazy.”

“What? How am I making you crazy, is it because I like the color orange? That's completely normal!”

“I’m attracted to you and it’s driving me insane because you’re my best friend.”

“So you’re going crazy because you have the hots for me?”

“Why are you so calm?”

“You won’t get creeped out if I tell you, right?”

“Go ahead.”

“I’m calm because you just made me realize that my feelings weren’t so unrequited as I thought they were.”

“What.”

“I like you too.”

“What are we going to do about this?”

“We could just see what happens, we don’t have to rush into anything. It’s a new thing for the both of us.”

“When did you get so smart?”

“I wasn’t dumb to begin with. You just insisted in calling me dobe.”

“Well you call me asshole so I guess we’re even?”

“Sure.” Naruto grinned, “Well I guess I should head off now.”

“We have the same period after lunch.”

“I kinda have to go home.”

“Why?”

“Shizune said I need a few days off.”

“You said you weren’t injured that bad.” Sasuke growled.

“Hehe this was the only way that I could get an extended weekend.”

“You’re using your injury to skip school.”

“I’m on medical leave.”

“Whatever.” Sasuke sighed, “Come to my house after school. My family’s really concerned with your lack of being here.”

“I was going to anyway.”

“I’ll see you later then.”

“Later.” Naruto smiled. Sasuke grinned in return and pressed a chaste kiss against the blonde’s lips, Naruto’s face turned a very vicious red in response. After laughing at Naruto’s face for a few minutes, Sasuke turned around and went back to do whatever he was doing.

Later that day

When Sasuke arrived back home he was met by the sight of his mother and Naruto baking cookies while Itachi and his father discussed something. Fugaku stared at his son a few minutes before motioning for Sasuke to sit down.  
“I see that you fixed things.” Fugaku smiled.

“I was beginning to miss your boyfriend.” Itachi laughed, making Naruto scald his hand on the baking tray in shock.

“What.” Sasuke asked, shock lacing his tone.

“You and Naruto are dating, right?” Mikoto asked curiously.

“I’d hope so considering I was just talking to Minato about your relationship.” Fugaku added in a serious tone.

“What the hell is going on?” Naruto yelled, nursing his burnt hand.

“We just started dating.” Sasuke sighed, noticing his parents and Itachi looked rather confused.

“Just now?” Itachi asked, “We’ve felt the tension ever since you first brought Naruto to the house.”

“Oh God. This is so embarrassing.” Naruto moaned.

“Don’t worry. You two can always try adoption, or even a surrogate.”

“We’re barely out of high school! How can you be thinking of children already.” Sasuke frowned.

“Don’t let this one get away. You won’t find someone who’ll understand you as well as he does.” Fugaku stated.

“Can we just eat the cookies?” Naruto cried. Mikoto was the first to start laughing before everyone else joined in with her. It seemed like the new budding relationship was off to a good start.

**fin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto sighed once again as he took in his appearance. His hair was spiked up in it’s usual attire, the only difference to his image were the clothes he was wearing. He usually dressed in grey tapered sweatpants and a fitted black t-shirt, but today he was wearing a black unbuttoned shirt and formal sweat pants that were also black. He was dressed this way because he had an important duet to preform and it was one that he had choreographed himself, he was glad that his old dance teacher had agreed to be his partner because he was comfortable and they both knew each others limits.  
> “You ready to go?” Gaara asked calmly, most people were frightened of Gaara. But Naruto had somehow managed to become one of his best friends through the many years of dancing they did together.
> 
> “I’m as ready as I’ll every be.” Naruto grinned, giving his friend an thumbs up before walking out onto the stage. The only thing he was dreading was the part where he got graded for his choreography, this was the first time he was preforming his own original choreography on a stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting this story to get as many kudos' as it has. I wanted to thank you all for the love. I'm sorry for posting this chapter so late, but I hope you enjoy it. I found it pretty difficult to write.
> 
> Naruto's dance and outfit in this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJEhRcgA3ZM
> 
> Naruto's makeup: http://www.bastet-bellydance.net/891956_542173299155728_35407165_o.jpg

Chapter 2

The relationship felt far too awkward, Naruto had no idea what he was doing wrong because the simplest of touches caused both boys to blush and shuffle away from each other. He has a feeling that they’re going about this in the wrong way. The blonde stared at the brunette before deciding that he’s going to have to confront his ‘friend’ in hopes to find out what the hell was going on.  
“Stop looking at me like that.” Sasuke sighed, turning a similar shade to the tomato he was eating.

“Damn. What is wrong with you?” Naruto frowned, “If I look at you blush, if my hand accidentally grazes your arm you blush.”

“I’m not doing it on purpose.”

“Are you that embarrassed? Or is it the whole liking something that you find strange?”

“If you really want to know, I just don’t know how I’m supposed to act around you.” Sasuke growled, Naruto was embarrassing him to the point of wanting to burrow his face into the ground.

“That was it? You don’t need to act like anything. Just be you.” Naruto laughed, noticing the glare Sasuke was sending him. The blonde stood up, grinning at his boyfriend before turning away to leave the roof.

“Where are you going?” Sasuke asked curiously.

“You mean we? We are going to skip the rest of the day and have some bonding time.”

“Are you crazy?” Sasuke frowned.

“Maybe, I’ve never really questioned my sanity. Do you have any exams today?” Naruto queried.

“No.” Sasuke answered, he already knew what this was leading to. The blonde was going to force him to skip on school because they technically had not obligations to go to class as the lectures were now used for study sessions.

“Then we’re okay.” Naruto stated, grinning brightly. He held his hand out for Sasuke, before pulling the other teen up from his sitting position.

“This is a stupid idea.” Sasuke sighed miserably as Naruto dragged him across the school grounds.

“Hey! The stupid ideas always turn out to be the most fun.” Naruto laughed, trying to defend his plan.

“Really? What about the time we were put in a holding cell after your prank went wrong?” Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temple.

“That was only once. And it was fun, did you see the guy’s face?”

“I can list many other ‘pranks’ that have gone wrong.” Sasuke frowned. He did remember the guy’s face after they accidentally blew his front door off its hinges, it was hilarious but the consequence was not.

“Don’t be a spoil sport. We’ll just go to my house.” Naruto smirked, his smirk widening when he noticed the blush that appeared on Sasuke’s face.

“Dobe.”

“Now, now Sasuke, You need to get your head out the gutter.” Naruto teased, making Sasuke’s face a darker shade of red.

The journey to Naruto’s house was daunting, the two males received curious looks from the general public. The blonde had no problem with people knowing that he was now in a romantic relationship with his best friend, but he didn’t want them to be too involved in it. His hand tightened around Sasuke’s own as they started to near the house. No words were exchanged, when Naruto lead Sasuke up to his room, the blonde looked at him cautiously before indicating that they should head in.  
“Your room’s clean for once.” Sasuke noted.

“Oh shush. It’s not like your room is the epitome of cleanliness.” Naruto laughed, as he pulled a suitcase from under his bed.

“Please tell me this isn’t an elaborate plan to persuade me to run away with you.” Sasuke teased.

“We’re far too broke to be even thinking of running away.” Naruto snorted as he pulled out a scrapbook out of the confines of his suitcase. He stared at it apprehensively for a few minutes before handing the book to Sasuke.

“What’s this?” Sasuke asked curiously, he was very aware of what it was but he had no idea what the blonde stored in it.

“This is something that I’ve been working on for a while, I was going to give it to you after graduation.” Naruto explained, “It’s still not complete.”

“Then why are you giving it to me now?”

“I feel like I’ve forced you into a state of vulnerability. As an Uchiha you were raised to not focus on your emotions entirely and now I’m the main cause of you feeling overwhelmed. I want things to go back to the way they were.” Naruto sighed.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Sasuke grimaced.

“No! Of course not! I like you way too much for that to even be an option.” Naruto stated, “What I’m trying to say is that I want it to be less awkward. I used to be able to wrap and arm around you without you blushing.”

“How the hell do you expect this to make a difference.” Sasuke sighed, waving the book around. The teenager knew that there was something wrong with their relationship because everything was far too uncomfortable.

“Just look in it.” Naruto stressed, “Well, look at it when you get home. Then we’ll talk about everything tomorrow.”

“Why don’t I just look at it now.”

“Because it’s embarrassing.” Naruto blushed, “This is something that I’ve been working on throughout the school year. Do you know how hard it is to ask family and friends this sort of stuff without sounding suspicious?”

“I’m intrigued.” Sasuke mused, inspecting the cover of the scrapbook closely. It was a deep ebony black with metallic blue engravings, the design was simple. The dark haired teen ran his finger over the etching of his clan symbol. Sasuke was tempted to open the book, but he decided that it would be better to respect the blonde’s wishes.

“So what do you want to do?” Naruto asked.

“I’ve heard that you’ve started dancing again.” Sasuke alleged.

“Oh man! Are you kidding me? I just started a few days ago.” Naruto groaned, “I don’t know how everyone keeps finding out.”

“Did Shizune give you the ok to dance? I’m not surprised that they found out considering the fact that you skip class time to spend time in the dance studio.”

“I’m just trying to perfect a new style and I don’t have enough time to practice at home.”

“You’re always trying to find a new technique. Haven’t you learnt enough? Or are you going to still continue doing fusions?”

“Of course I’m going to continue fusions, do you know how repetitive it gets when you stick to one style?” Naruto laughed, “But this one has taken quite a long time to get used to.”

“Are you going to show me?”

“I’d have to get ready. The dance wear is pretty important when it comes to putting the dance across. Like you have to wear ballet wear for ballet.”

“How long does it take you to get ready?”

“Pretty long. I have to get the makeup on.”

“Please tell me you haven’t started ‘exotic dancing’?” Sasuke glowered.

“Oh hell no. I already learned those moves when I was 12.”

“Why on earth did you learn it?”

“Because you need to be flexible amongst many other things. The dance is over-sexualized and I actually like it. It’s like doing gymnastics on a vertical pole.”

“Should I be scared of what you’re going to do now?”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to give you a strip tease.” Naruto snorted, “You’ll get one of those in the future.”

“Do you want me to stay here or do I have to wait for you somewhere else?”

“Just head down to the studio.” Naruto grinned, “It would be awesome if you would get some snacks and drinks down there too.”

“Fine.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stared into his mirror for a few good minutes debating on whether he was brave enough to show Sasuke the dance. He lined his eyes with black eyeliner in a bold cat-eye. The rest of his face and torso had little intricate designs. On his glabella rested a small jeweled Bindi and on his upper forehead was a triangular design with two other triangles in the center. He sure as hell hoped that he did the design well because he usually had Sai to help him out with his wardrobe and makeup. His outfit consisted of really loose jeans that appeared to look like a skirt and ended up looking more like pants just below his knees, a belt was tied to it to add to the sashaying movement he was going to enact in the dance. The belt was a fabric similar to the pants, but deliberately torn to give a masculine edge to the design. His shirt on the other hand, was an excuse of a shirt. It rested on his nipples, and if he were to do any kind of motion the shirt would ride up. He liked the hooded design to it, but he had a feeling that Sasuke wouldn’t appreciate it as much as he did. The final touches of his outfit were simple upper arm bracelets that coiled around his upper arm with the addition of a couple of silver bracelets to make his lower arms not look so bare. A heavy set tribal style necklace hung from his neck, the design consisted of little feathers. The rest of his body was coated in a light layer of body glitter.  
When Naruto finally went into his dance studio, he felt slightly self conscious. Sasuke stared at him with an expression of bewilderment and shock, Naruto wasn’t used to the male expressing his emotions through his face. This made the blonde regret his choice to wear the outfit. The blonde decided that he might as well start the dance because if he would make a fool of himself if he just stood around in his current outfit. He walked over to his iPod speaker dock and started playing 911 by Zaho. When the music started to play, he centered himself directly in front of Sasuke. The good thing about being a dancer was that he was able to throw all self-consciousness and embarrassment out of the window when he started dancing.  
Sasuke was very well aware of the type of dance Naruto was doing, the two of them had watched a video of a female belly dancer many years before. The dark haired teen didn’t expect the blonde to actually be able to do. The dance involved fluidity and shimmying. All the dancers they had watched weren’t as toned as the blonde, so Sasuke ultimately decided that it would be too difficult for the teen to learn. But as he watched the male in front of him execute the moves perfectly, he realized that Naruto’s determination exceeded his expectations. The dark haired teen groaned as he felt a familiar tightening in his pants. When Naruto was finished, Sasuke sat in complete silence, he had no idea what he was supposed to say. His boyfriend was standing in front of practically half-naked, and he was suffering from the effects of a raging boner.  
“How was it?” Naruto asked, trying to catch his breath, “That’s the first time that I’ve shown it to anyone.”

“It was... I don’t really know what to say.” Sasuke breathed, “I liked it. But I don’t think you should perform it in front of other people.”

“Are you getting possessive?” Naruto smirked.

“Yes, I am. And where the hell did you get the outfit from anyway?”

“Sai designed it. He designs most of my performance outfits.”

“Can you not wear that outfit in front of other people.” Sasuke growled, backing Naruto against the wall.

“Geez, so controlling.” Naruto laughed, earning a harsh kiss from Sasuke. The blonde ultimately decided that he didn’t regret this at all, his boyfriend didn’t show any hesitation or embarrassment as he physically touched him. Naruto now believed that dance was the solution to most problems. Naruto winced slightly as Sasuke bit his lip harshly.

“Naruto!” Minato yelled as he slammed the door to the studio open. He stared at his son and Sasuke as they broke away from each other, “Oh. O~h. Er. Sorry for interrupting.”

“Dad. What do you want?” Naruto laughed, as his father turned a bright shade of red.

“I never thought I would see the day my son would kiss a man other than me.” Minato sighed miserably, “Uchiha. You better take good care of my son or I’m going to murder you.”

“Oh God. You make it sound like an incestuous relationship.” Naruto snorted, “And that’s not really something the town head should be saying.”

“I guess I’ll leave.” Sasuke groaned.

“Nope. You’re not going anywhere, you’re now a part of the Namikaze household. Eat dinner with us.” Minato grinned.

“Dad! Mum better not be cooking.”

“Oh, she is.” Minato smirked, “You don’t mind Kushina’s cooking do you.”

“No.” Sasuke sighed, he knew that Kushina liked to cook with a lot of spice. But the male had eventually got used to it.

“Great because we’re having a Habanero special.”

“You can’t even eat that.” Naruto accused, “Can’t you just cook a simple meal?”

“It’s your mother’s turn and to be fair, she has no idea that Sasuke’s going to be eating with us.”

“Are you kidding, she’s going to murder us.”

“I think it’s best that we arrange this dinner for another date.” Sasuke supplied, “My uncle’s visiting.”

“Fine. You’re going to join us tomorrow.” Minato stated.

“Cool.” Sasuke agreed, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye.” Naruto grinned, giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

“Cya.” Sasuke saluted.


End file.
